Terran Empire
The Terran Empire '''(sometimes '''Terran Federation) was the repressive (for most non-Terrans), totalitarian, and militaristic interstellar power of the Mirror universe. It dominated 80% of Federation territory by the 24th century, and more than the prime universe in the 25th century due to a socioeconomic boom. (see Territory and Contemporary History) HistoryCategory:Governments Early history In the mirror universe, Captain Givens counterpart stated that his ancestor, William Givens, was responsible for the Amerikan assimilation to the Empire. 20th century Formed from the influential ashes of the British Empire, Confederate States of America and French Hegemony, the Terran Empire was officially formed in 1939. It wasn't until 1943 that the world excepted the expanding "Terran Coalition" (title ca. 1940s). In the 1950s most governments and sociopolitical structures were totally integrated into the Terran Empire. With most prime universe events going on normally but in a more aggressive, global, and militaristic manner. 21st century In 2008 Emperor John Grantor passed a bill that ended Slavery of Blacks and Native Americans. Documents were later leaked with proof of him still owning slaves and passing the bill to look good. The most significant event to the empire was 's initial test of the warp drive, and commandeering of the [[VSS T'Plana-Hath (mirror)|VSS T'Plana-Hath]]. Beginning in the 2070s, the Terran Empire became a planetary force. By 2068 and ending in 2073 the first Lunar colonies are established, by the late 2070s starships capable of reaching Jupiter and coming back at warp 1 cross the Sol system. This all done whilst Zefram Cochrane was blessed, in what was called "A near theocratic turn for the Empire". Although mostly being a honorific event for Terranity, in 2084 a horrible anthropogenic disaster killed 600 Terran engineers and scientists on Luna. A 302Uuo based fission reactor exploded. Causing radiation to hinder all functions on Lunar colonies. 22nd century By the 2150s, the Empire had already dominated the Vulcans, Denobulans, Andorians, Aenars, Orions, Rigelians, and Tellarites and had lead aggressive incursions against the Klingons, and Xindi. The flagship of the Empire was the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], under the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest. Being a major constituent in the previous incursions. The Flagship was a mere dreadnought when it was decomissioned due to all of it's retrofits. Integrated Vulcan technology allowed for the Empires territory to strive vastly. Although this begin to make it's seams at the far edges of it's territory become socioeconomically unstable, soon outlying colonies rebelled. This began a interplanetary civil war which nearly collapsed the Empire. Although apocryphal and negligibly reliable propaganda reinstated the Empire by 2165. In 2155, the Terran Stellar Patrol discovered a advanced Terran-styled starship adrift dangerously close to Tholian space. Not wanting it to fall in Tholian hands, Imperial Starfleet sent the ISS Enterprise to retrieve it. Although it ended up destroying it after a confrontation with the Tholians. It was mildly successful as some future technology was identified and later integrated, although it proved only 2 years of technology advancement. 23rd century In 2256, the Empire under Emperor continue to fight the rebellion under the s. of the and her own adopted daughter Captain of the both planned a coup to overthrow her. However, Burnham and Lorca were both hunted and believed to have been killed. In truth, Lorca somehow switched place with his counterpart in the prime universe. ( ) At this time, the Empire's flagship, the , used a Super-mycelial reactor to power itself and it's. Unfortunately, the reactor pulled in power from the Mycelial network and it's usage threatened to destroy the entire multiverse. Following the Empire's attack on the Rebels at Harlak, the Charon was then destroyed by the and Georgiou was taken to the prime universe. Many in the Empire believed she was dead. Georgiou was then succeeded by her cousin, Lord . ( ) In 2261 the Emperor publicly executed Homosexuals and Transgenders in order to "Save the Empire". By 2267, the Empire was the dominant force in the Alpha-Beta quadrant border region. A freak transporter accident transported an away team from the primary universe over to the while there the James T. Kirk from that universe suggested to mirror-Spock that the Empire could not continue, and that the only logical solution was peace. ( ) :The aftermath of this encounter has several known outcomes; in some timelines Spock follows Kirk’s advice and eventually leads the Empire to be defeated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In alternate timelines Spock is unsuccessful in bringing about the fall of the Empire, or in other timelines even decides not to follow Kirk's advice and continues to follow the Empire's doctrines. Following Kirk's advice, and a mind meld with Leonard McCoy from the primary universe, Spock resolved to end the Empire. In 2268, in an unprecedented move Coridan joined the Empire through diplomatic (as opposed to military) methods due to the influence of now Captain Spock, who had taken command of the Enterprise through the assassination of . Spock even went as far to share his vision with his father Ambassador of Vulcan. Spock rose to Grand Admiral of Starfleet and later Emperor where he gave the peoples of the Empire greater freedoms, creating a common forum and Senate, disassembling Operation Vanguard as a threat to Galactic peace and ending Project Genesis before it entered its third phase in fear of provoking the Klingons into an arms race. By early 2293, following the destruction of Praxis, the Terran Empire called for diplomatic talks at ; the Klingons, s, and s attended with the s refusing the invitation due to lingering tensions over the . At the talks, all major parties rejected overtures of peace made by the Empire while the Terrans rejected offers of military alliances from the Romulans and Klingons. This action infuriated the Klingon Regent who swore to destroy the Terran Empire. The same year Spock instituted reforms ending the Empire and transforming it into the Terran Republic, preaching disarmament and renouncing preemptive war as foreign policy. This was seen as a sign of weakness by the Empire's neighbors, and in 2295, the Klingons and Cardassians formed an alliance and, with the aid of a fleet of Birds of Prey (which could fire while cloaked), conquered the Republic: ending Terran rule and what remained of the Empire. ( ) 24th century In the eary 24th century the empire was fighting a hopeless war against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance until the 2330s when the empire was finally defeated and reduced to the , where the empire rejected 's reforms. Taking many slaves the Alliance exaggerated the fate of the empire to build propaganda and support from Terran-hating races. ( : " ") For the next several decades, several humans and associated races were enslaved by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Inspired by the visit of Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir from the primary universe to Terok Nor in 2370, a Terran Rebellion arose first under the leadership of and, after Sisko's death in 2371, under that of . ( ) In 2364, after years of using hit and run tactics and collecting resources to survive, the Empire decided to take the fight directly to the Alliance after being inspired by and the crew of the . Later in 2366, the Enterprise crew crossed over to the prime universe where the attempted to steal the to create a series of , however they were stopped by there counterparts. ( : " ", " ) By 2376, the Alliance had been defeated and the Empire and Rebellion re-merged and went on to conquer 100% of Federation space as well as making first contact with the in the Gamma Quadrant. (Star Trek: New Horizons: "Pieces of a Broken Mirror") 25th century By 2409 the Empire had conquered the entire galaxy and the Alliance had been reduced to a handful of rebel cells. By 2410 the empire had used time travel to defeat the Iconian Empire and the rebel cells had submitted to them. (Star Trek: New Horizons: "Pieces of a Broken Mirror") Later in 2410, of the assembled a task force of Terran ships and traveled to the past to change history, the effects of this are still being discovered. (Star Trek: New Horizons: "Brand New Mirror") Subjected species *Acamarians (conquered some time after 2074) *Alpha Centaurans (conquered and enslaved en masse in 2074) *Andorian (conquered some time between 2137 and 2155) *Bajorans (conquered in 2255) *Betans (conquered in 2155) *Betazoids (conquered in 2230) *Bolians (conquered in 2246) *Caitians (conquered some time after 2074) *Cardassians (submitted to the Empire sometime between 2376 and 2409) *Changelings (exterminated in late 24th century) *Deltans (conquered some time after 2074) *Denobulans (subjugated some time before 2155) *Elachi (extinguished in 2410) *Elaysians (annihilated by the Empire in the 2270s) *Ferasans (submitted to the Empire in 2410) *Ferengi (conquered in 2250) *Gorlans (homeworld destroyed in 2263, but likely subjugated some time prior to 2155) *Gorn (submitted to the Empire in 2410) *Halkans (annihilated by the Empire in 2267) *Heralds (conquered and enslaved in 2410) *Husnock (conquered some time after 2074) *Iconians (extinguished in 2410) *Iotians (conquered some time after 2074) *Jem'Hadar (conquered in late 24th century) *Kaylar (conquered and enslaved in 2254) *Klingons (homeworld occupied in 2218, submitted to the Empire in 2410) *Kzinti (annihilated by the Empire in 2070) *Lethans (submitted the Empire in 2410) *Nausicaans (submitted to the Empire in 2410) *Organians (subjugated in the mid 2260s) *Orions (subjugated some time before 2155) *Remans (submitted to the Empire in 2410) *Rigelians (conquered some time after 2074) *Romulans (submitted to the Empire in 2410) *Talosians (annihilated by the Empire in 2264) *Tellarites (conquered some time after 2074) *Tiburonese (conquered in 2130) *Vorta (conquered in late 24th century) *Vulcans (subjugated some time between 2063 and 2074) Category:Mirror universe Category:Governments (mirror)